Anatabine is a minor alkaloid in tobacco and it is also a precursor for N′-nitrosoanatabine (NAT), one of four tobacco-specific nitrosamines (TSNAs) found in cured tobacco. Even though anatabine constitutes only about 3% of the total alkaloids found in tobacco, NAT constitutes about 40%-50% of the total amount of TSNAs. Therefore, reducing the amount of anatabine in a tobacco plant may be a viable way to reduce the overall amount of TSNAs in cured tobacco.